war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teidon
|} Teidon is a giant mole-like cyborg and a new monsters that appears in War of the Monsters 2. Physical features Teidon is a big bipedal monster, looking like a mix between a mole rat and a reptile, his hist skin is blue, has big sharp claws, some spikes that stick out off his back, glowing grey eyes, and he has mechanical weaponry hidden beneath the skin including a drill. History Mutant Invasion Long before the rise of civilization, another race, just as intelligent as man, made its home deep beneath the surface of the Earth. Modern science is only just beginning to fathom the nature of these strange beings who had previously been known only in mythology. Only two things are for certain: they are invading, and so is their war beast. Epilogue As the aliens slunk back into their shadowy home, the Lemurians emerged from theirs. With their trusty war-beast Teidon, they decimated mankind's remaining cities and armies and paved the way for a hostile takeover of their own. The surviving monsters all fell into their control, outfitted with mind control devices and cybernetic weapons, and became members of their invincible army. The hideous surface dwellers would never trouble them again. Gameplay Teidon is a fairly slow moving monster with above average health and powerful melee attacks Melee attacks * Upper light attack: '''Teidon attacks by swiping his claws at them. * '''Lower light attack: '''Teidon uses his tail like a whip with quick swipes and using it like a ranged weapon. * '''Upper strong attack (Stun): '''Teidon stuns his opponent by turning one of his hands into a drill and hitting them with his drill. * '''Upper low attack (Uppercut): '''Teidon attacks his opponent by ramming a drill into them like a lance. Range attack Cragoth fires rockets from his shoulders that open up at a normal speed and average damage. Special attacks * '''Short-ranged special - Center of the chaos: '''Teidon generates a shock wave when hits his drill to the ground. * '''Long-ranged special - Chain explosion: Teidon can launch an explosive bore from the cannon that comes out from his back. The shot has a short range and arcs sharply downward, drilling into the Earth and racing forward in a chain of fiery, vertical explosions. The blasts reach high enough to hit monsters who are jumping or standing on small buildings, but are not effective against flyers. If the bore strikes an enemy before it hits the ground it will go off immediately, but in a normal explosion, dealing full damage to only one target. If it goes off close enough, it can harm Teidon too. Grab Teidon takes his opponent with his claw, attacks the opponent by stabbing them with his drill, and to throw them by hitting them with his drill like a bat. Dive bomb Teidon stands on his big drill which points down. Burrow Teidon can burrow. Holding the grab button will cause him to dig underground, where he can continue moving without fear of attack. He moves somewhat faster underground and cannot be targeted by enemies. He can stay under for almost as long as Rabdis, but of all the burrowing monsters he has the longest submerging animation and slowest digging speed. He makes up for it by having the most powerful rising attack, and is the only burrower who can emerge from under structures, destroying small buildings and badly damaged skyscrapers with his drill. Strategy * Teidon has a slight resistance to heat-based attacks, taking reduced damage from being burned. * Teidon is weak to electrical attacks and takes increased damage from being shocked. Animations Taunt/Attack boost Teidon's hands form into drills as he revs them up roaring. Victory # Teidon appears to stab at the thin air as if he's practicing fencing. # Teidon digs his drills into the ground, and this causes him to spin in circles as if he were doing break-dance. # Teidonretires from the stage digging into the ground and goes by a burrow. Defeat # Teidon's armor suffers a short circuit which causes it to explode and fall to the ground upside down. # (Upside up) Teidon coughs while his drill spins for the last time. # (Upside down) Teidon tries to hold himself with his claw but an explosion of his head causes him to fall dead. Skins # Default (Brown skin and grey armor) - Groans from The Death from The House of the Dead and beige spikes. # Deep dark (Grey skin and black armor) - White spikes: Free # Unasked (Green skin, bluish armor) - Greenish spikes. # Mecha excavation (Blue Robot) - Mechanized roar and drills spikes. # Horned drill (Red beetle)- Default roar butt with insect buzzes added and dark red spikes.